Christmas Shopping
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil go Christmas shopping! Just a quick little story. :')


It was finally that time of year again. It was just two weeks until Christmas which meant everybody was going crazy over buying presents for all of their friends and family. Dan Howell and Phil Lester were finally getting a chance to go Christmas shopping after having a couple crazy busy weeks between working for the BBC and filming and editing videos for both of their Youtube channels. The only thing they had really gotten to do was put up their Christmas tree. They were both excited about shopping for their friends and family. Christmas time was definitely Dan and Phil's favorite time of the year.

"Ugh. I hate last minute Christmas shopping." Dan whined as he and Phil were getting ready to finally leave their apartment.

It was currently a Saturday morning. Dan and Phil had woken up early just to go shopping.

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when we have a busy schedule." Phil said as he grabbed his phone from the couch. He turned and looked over at Dan. Dan smiled as he looked at him. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mum." Dan said jokingly. Phil rolled his eyes and looked over at Dan. Dan smiled innocently.

"I'm being serious." Phil sighed. "You always leave something behind. Do you have your money?" Dan nodded. "Do you have your cell phone?" Dan groaned.

"Yes, Phil. I have everything. Don't worry." Dan told him. "What time is it?"

"10 o' clock. Hopefully it won't be too busy when we get there. But knowing our luck, it will be." Phil said. Dan nodded. He walked over to Phil and then he kissed him. Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan.

"Lighten up. I know you're stressed but we should have fun." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"I'm sorry. You know how I get with stuff like this." Phil said.

"I know." Phil laughed and shook his head. "Can we go now?" Dan asked.

"Yes, we can go now." Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan. Dan smiled and kissed him back. Phil reached over and gently grabbed Dan's hand. Dan held onto Phil's hand as Phil led the way out of the lounge and out of the apartment. Even though it was freezing and snowing outside; Dan was actually excited about going out shopping with Phil, which was surprising since he never liked leaving the house unless it was for work.

Dan and Phil had finally arrived at the shopping centre. They were just walking inside. Dan was just about to take Phil's hand but Phil quickly pulled his hand.

"Dan." Phil whispered. "We agreed on keeping our relationship a secret, remember?" Phil asked.

"Shit, sorry. I forget sometimes." Dan said, blushing. Phil chuckled.

"You're such a goof." Phil joked. Dan stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, who are we shopping for first?" Dan asked curiously.

"I think we should go…Family first. Family is always easiest to buy for." Phil said.

"Easy for you to say. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to get them." Dan said.

"Maybe you'll see something as we're walking around." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I suppose so." Dan said. Phil smiled as he looked over at Dan.

Dan and Phil had been walking around for about 20 minutes already now. So far, Dan wasn't having any luck buying anything for his family members. Though, somehow, Phil had already bought presents for his parents. Dan was a bit jealous that Phil could buy presents so easily with no problem.

"Dan, where'd you go off to?" Phil asked. He had just called Dan after they had gotten separated for a bit. Dan had walked away while Phil was looking for a present for his brother. Dan had found a little store that had different types of sweets in it and was planning on buying some for his mother.

"I'm buying chocolate for mum." Dan replied as he looked around at the different types of chocolate.

"Ah. So you finally found something to buy?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Dan pouted. Phil laughed at him. "Will you come help me?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second and I'll be there. What shop are you at again?" Phil asked.

Dan told Phil where he was and then he hung up on him. He sighed as he started picking some chocolate off the shelf. Dan waited a few minutes before Phil finally walked up to him. Dan looked over and sighed when he saw Phil had two bags in his hands.

"How the hell do you do it?" Dan asked. Phil smirked.

"Don't be jealous." He said. Dan scoffed. "What have you gotten so far?" Phil asked Dan.

"Just picked a couple of chocolates I know mum likes. I think I'll just wrap them up and put them in a bag." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what I'm getting dad and Aiden for Christmas."

"We still have plenty of time left. Remember…We don't have to get everything today." Phil said.

"I know but the shops are always so busy when Christmas gets closer so I just want to get everything done today so I won't have to stress and panic about it later." Dan told Phil. "Plus, not to mention…I'll probably find some way to procrastinate if I don't get shopping done today." Phil nodded.

"Yeah, you need to work on that." Phil said. Dan shook his head.

"I've been working on it since I was a teenager." Dan said. Phil laughed.

Dan and Phil walked around together for a couple hours. Dan didn't really see anything that he wanted to buy so he just bought a couple of cards and gift cards for his dad and brother. He figured it would be best instead of getting something that his family might not like.

"I don't know how people walk around like that." Dan said as he walked out of the shopping centre with Phil.

"Well, those people probably actually leave their apartment more than once a week." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"We're just lazy bastards." Dan said. Phil laughed at him. "Well, at least everything's done."

"Are you satisfied?" Phil asked. Dan sighed and looked over at him.

"Not really. I could have done better. Maybe I'll search online and see something." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Well, let's get home so I can get these wrapped." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Can we stop and get something to eat first?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"Of course we can, Dan." Phil said. Dan smiled innocently.


End file.
